Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor driving apparatus.
Background Art
A power conversion apparatus that controls a current in a motor on the basis of a result of comparing a current command with a current feedback signal outputted from a current detector is known as an example of conventional technology (see Patent Document 1, for example).